Diamond Mage
by Shadows of the Forest
Summary: Harry is extraordinary, and he believes that too much extraordinary is not good. But that only rises to a certain level, one that he will surpass. HarryGinny coming soon. PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Dedication: This story is dedicated to all the members of the Harry Potter Hit List, our own story list that… well, just read The Forest Ranger's bio to see what it is.

Authors' Note: Sorry this has taken so long, fans from , but Forest and I (The Forest Ranger to you) are completely rewriting Diamond Mage. We started a week ago and have only managed to churn out the prologue… sad, isn't it?

This story is in a normal POV, unless otherwise indicated.

Well, here is a preview of our great efforts. Cue prologue!

_**Queen Shadowsong**_ (Initials: VC)

_**The Forest Ranger**_ (Initials: FRM)

XXXXX

Diamond Mage

Ch. 1: Prologue

XXXXX

Harry Potter was an extraordinary wizard, and he knew this, however much he chose to deny it. What he didn't know is that soon he would be even more extraordinary than Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Nicholas Flamel, and even the Founders. Harry Potter says that being too extraordinary is not a good thing. He didn't know that this statement only extended to a certain level. A level below what he was soon to be.

Far away, in a place on this earth only in myth, fourteen chairs were arranged in a circle, watching Harry's every move. The people on these chairs were clothed in shadow, so that one could only see their silhouettes. Occasionally the one sitting far back in his chair so that not even a silhouette could be detected made a disproving comment about what Harry was doing, and a long-haired one reprimanded him, and occasionally the opposite happened. Sometimes, the other ones made a comment that was left uncommented, and usually they were somewhat off topic.

Two chairs suddenly appeared in the circle, suddenly, and one of them, a tall, regal throne, was sat in by a man who could only be described as the Muggle stereotype of a wizard. He had a flowing, grey beard, a high, pointed hat with ornate design on it, a long cloak covering all his clothes, and his platinum-colored eyes full of more wisdom than seemingly possible. He spoke:

"Well, have we all agreed on what his powers are to be, and that he is to be a Platinum. Are we ready to bring him?"

But another spoke, the long-haired man that defended him. He leaned forward and revealed long, white-blond hair, fair features, and gold eyes full of warmth and responsibility. "Really, Merlin, we all know the boy's potential. Just because you are too stubborn and selfish to give up your leadership doesn't mean that we should diminish it. He is a Diamond!"

The man leaning far back only leaned forward enough to reveal glowing, cold golden eyes, like that of a wolf. "Nonsense! This boy is barely even good enough to be a Gold! Let's just accept his good fortune and move on! He would be sure to kill himself in an accident with his powers if he were that high, like the last stupid buffoon!"

A woman stepped forward and said something about it, and two more were brought into it, and soon it turned into a heated debate.

Merlin had had enough. He struck the armrest of the chair with a large, shining gavel that he had produced in his hand, barely noticing. "SILENCE!"

Everyone was silent. (A/N: No kidding?) "Whoever thinks that Harry James Potter be made a Diamond instead of a Platinum, raise your hand!"

Ten hands raised. "Then, it is resolved. Harry shall become a Diamond, and shall be sent here for a month to train with us. The three trainers shall be Fispion, Kiali, and I. Are there any further questions?" No hands raised. "Then letthe Mageship of Harry Potterbegin!"

At this exact moment, Harry fell asleep and instantly disappeared, as he felt his eyes turn into what felt like a big, smooth rock. Once he woke up, he took his glasses off and could see perfectly.

He was on a chair in a circle of fifteen people, all faces hidden by shadows. One voice, loud and clear, rang out. And through the few words the voice said, Harry could tell that it was a voice of power, wisdom, and truth, and he knew he could trust the voice that spoke those few words, and the words were:

"Welcome. Welcome to the Council of Mages."

XXXXX

Wow. This prologue was changed so much that I am surprised every time I read it. Hope you enjoy. And the best way to express your enjoyment is through saying how much you enjoyed it, and do that through a review. Come on, show us how true that is.

VC & FRM


	2. The Council

Disclaimer: _We are only going to post this once_. Queen Shadowsong, and The Forest Ranger do not own the Harry Potter story, any of the characters, or any of the ideas and concepts associated with it.

XXXXX

Author's Note: Seems kinda soon to get this up, but last night I woke up at 1 A.M, so decided to finish this.

**Drakey-lover**: Thanks, and it's ok, not many have read the original, and you can't now, because the site was shut down.

**Ghost of Allknowing**: Cool, what's the title of it?

**Supermal**: Sorry, won't be able to use you as a beta… VC got really mad when I told her I got a beta, so we had to scratch that. Sorry again, but hope you enjoy anyway.

FRM

XXXXX

Diamond Mage

Ch. 2: The Council of Mages

XXXXX

"Damn! Only he would cause this much trouble and be this okay with it!" Lupin yelled at Dumbledore, bursting in through the kitchen door in Grimmauld Place, wildly brandishing a note. Dumbledore took the note and read carefully.

'To Whom It May Concern: (Namely, the Order, the Weasleys, and Hermione)

Rest assured that I am completely safe where I am. Do not come looking for me, because you are guaranteed never to find me. I promise that I will be back in roughly two weeks (In earth time.)

Love, Harry'

Dumbledore looked closely at the last sentence. "What do you think he means, 'In earth time'?" Molly came bustling in with plates stacked high with food and looked at the note.

"Oh, is that from Harry? How is he doing at the Dursley's?"

Remus sighed. "He's not there." Dumbledore passed the note to Molly, who read it and promptly fainted.

XXXXX

Harry, from high above Earth, watched all of the faces of the council carefully, as they were all illuminated in light. Seven of them had golden eyes, and seven had silver, and the one who had just spoken to him had shining platinum eyes. The eyes… how could they be this unnatural color? Platinum-eyes seemed to sense his thoughts and said:

"Harry, we must first give you an introduction to who we are, who you are, where you are, why, and when you are going back."

"You have already told me who you are. You are the Council of Mages."

"You are right, but that is all you know. Names will come after. There are seven levels of power, with which a Mage is rated on. Lowest is Copper. Then Brass, then Bronze, and then Silver. There have only been seven silver Mages, and they are all in the council."

Seven people with silver eyes all sitting on silver thrones, four women and three men, nodded at him.

"Then Gold. There have only been seven gold Mages, and they are all in the council."

Seven people with gold eyes all sitting on gold thrones, four men and three women, nodded at him."

"After that there is Platinum. I am the only Platinum Mage ever to exist. I am Merlin."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the most powerful wizard to ever exist.

"Yet above Platinum is Diamond. There has never been a Diamond Mage ever to exist. A Diamond Mage is an Unlimited Animagus; can perform Elemental Magic over Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Metal, Lightning, Shadow, and Ice; can perform wordless magic; performs magic through a staff, instead of a wand or wandless; can not only change his appearance, but also his clothes, height, strength, and any objects he is carrying; has magical eyes and heightened other senses that can be diminished at will; can create spells that work for others; and other than this, if it seems possible, holds more power to his will that is twice a Platinum; four times a Gold; six times a Silver; and twelve times an ordinary wizard… Also, a Diamond's eyes are white."

Harry's eyes kept widening throughout this entire speech. The only questions that arose to his mind were:

"What about Voldemort? And why do I have to know all this, because I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort?"

Merlin looked Harry straight in the eye. "A Diamond Mage is four times more powerful than Voldemort. But Voldemort is not a Gold and never will be; for he has turned strictly to the Dark side and shall never come back. When he dies, instead of coming to the council he shall go straight to Hell."

"And to answer your second question, just imagine a mirror in your hand, and look directly into it."

Harry did so, and was very surprised when a very ornate hand mirror appeared in his hand, after glowing white for a second. It seemed to be made out of diamond itself. He stared puzzled at it, then brought it up to his face and looked directly at it…

And he fainted, for what he saw in his eyes was a perfectly round pupil with no iris at all; giving his eyes the appearance of being diamond.

XXXXX

Yay, three pages!

Reviews are fun. They make us smile.

VC & FRM


	3. Harry's Training

Ghost of Allknowing: LMAO. Come to think of it maybe he would just crap himself… But remember, he has just been carefully explained to that he is more powerful than any wizard or witch of all time, so give him a little air, lol.

Supermal: Thanks for your trouble though. I (this is Vanessa) have had very bad experiences with betas on other sites, as they tend to delete and edit a bit too much. One went so far as to edit review responses, and another deleted two huge paragraphs because there were 'words in it that some younger readers might not get.' Um, that's why it's PG-13…

Gary (who e-mailed me with his review): No, I abandoned it because I thought it was too complicated, and in ch. 12 in the old fic I made a giant mistake with the ratings and got like 10 flames... I just don't want a repeat.

XXXXX

Diamond Mage

Ch. 3: Harry's Training

XXXXX

Tonks was the only guard at Privet Drive when she watched a small scrap of parchment drop from the sky and land on her head. She just stared at it before running to 23 Magnolia Drive, the residence of one Arabella Figg. The Order had temporarily commandeered this house until Harry's return. She came in, wildly brandishing the scrap, reminiscent of a few hours ago when Remus did the same. She just handed it to Dumbledore. The scrap said:

'To Whom It May Concern:

Back in 22 days. Remember, to me it will be one and a half years, so you might not recognize me.

H.P.'

"One and a half years? 22 days? When will he be back?"

XXXXX

By now, Harry had accepted the fact that he was, indeed a Diamond. He would be there for 18 months, training and learning how to harness his abilities.

His trainers would be Fispion, a tall, fair, muscular man with long blond hair (_A/N: think Legolas on steroids…lmao_), who was a Gold. Fispion would train him in Animagus abilities, physical condition, Muggle martial arts, and shape-changing abilities.

Also, there was Kiali. Kiali had light blond hair that trailed down nearly to her feet, and peculiarly long arms. Kiali would train him in spell creation, out-of-body magic, magical senses, and wandless magic. Kiali was also a Gold.

His last trainer was Merlin himself, who would train him in Elemental magic, magic conducted through a staff, dueling, and how to use all of his magic.

They would train Harry on alternating days. Fispion, Merlin, Kiali, Merlin, Fispion, Kiali, etc. Merlin went twice because he had more to teach Harry than any of the others.

XXXXX

Harry walked to the council room from his room. Fispion was waiting for him there, but other than that the council room was empty.

"Hey Harry… ready for your first class with me?"

"Of course Fispion… what are we doing first?"

"Well, you are already an Animagus, correct?"

"Yes, I'm a cougar." It was one of the projects that Harry worked on last year in his spare time.

"Well, pick another animal. Any one. Once we get there, go through the same process that you do to transform into your cougar."

"Get where?" But just as Harry spoke this, the council room disappeared and was replaced by a large grassland, with a few trees, a large pond with a waterfall leading down to it, and a cave in the rock behind the waterfall.

"Harry, this is where you will have your lessons with me, Kiali, and Merlin. Now, go through the same process with… how about a horse?"

Harry did. He envisioned one in his head and soon he was a tall, regal, white Iberian stallion.

Fispion just smiled at him, and transformed into a gigantic palomino. After they both transformed back, Fispion said "You need to stabilize a few forms, though. You need at least one swimming form, two land forms, two flying forms, and one amphibious form."

Harry shrugged and dived headfirst into the pond. He did not resurface: Instead, a grey thresher shark could be seen swimming around near the surface. Fispion clapped his approval.

Harry once again surfaced and jumped into the air. He didn't come back down. What did come down: a white Phoenix, with green eyes and tail spikes. As it landed, it shifted into Harry again, looking very surprised.

"When you said 'unlimited Animagus', did you include magical animals?"

Fispion nodded mock-gravely. Harry thought for a minute, then smiled. "Do the animals have to look like they do in the wild, or could it be a color morph or something?"

"I think they can be any color that you want."

A few seconds later, a Hebridean Black took off from the field, and changed color to white in mid-flight.

The flames it made while laughing burned down a tree.

XXXXX

The next morning, Harry woke up very early in the large, ornate cottage in the middle of the training grounds. He had been assigned to live in that cottage and practice in the grounds when he was not in training. After eating breakfast, which was mysteriously on the table and still warm (though it looked like it had been out for quite a while), Harry noticed a long, wooden box next to the door. There was a note attached to it. In flowing, loopy writing it read:

'Bring this with you to training. –Merlin'

Harry had time to take a bath and change before going to training. His jaw dropped when he saw his bath; it was at least the size of the on in the prefect bathroom, yet there was only one tap. However, all around the tap were almost a hundred different-colored buttons, all clearly labeled. He turned the main tap on, and randomly pressed about 10 buttons, resulting in the water turning an interesting shade of blue. He stepped in and found it to be the most comfortable bath he'd ever been in.

When he got out, Harry went to get changed. Strangely, in his closet all of his clothes were replaced with grey cashmere shirts and grey silk pants, and white leather battle robes. Also his shoes were replaced with grey leather boots. He dressed, and looked in the mirror; other than the clothes and white eyes, he had a streak of white on the right part of his hair, which ran from the back of his head to his face. He vaguely remembered doing that himself last night with a simple color charm.

He picked up the box and headed out the door, surprising Merlin who was just raising his hand to knock. They walked out to where Fispion had his lesson yesterday, where Merlin told Harry to open the box. He did.

Inside the box was the most beautiful staff he had ever seen. It was about five feet long. The body of the staff was ebony, and the body was carved to look like a dragon's tail. On the bottom was a diamond spike carved to look like the end of a dragon's tail. But the head of the staff was made out of diamond. It was carved to look like a dragon's head, and he found that when he concentrated on the head, it glowed and the mouth opened. The dragon's eyes were made of emerald, and they seemed to follow Harry whenever he turned the staff around.

Merlin's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We won't be using the staff today. Today we are going to be starting on Elemental magic, but first, I want you to form a ball of magic in your hand."

Harry blinked. "A ball of magic?"

Merlin put his hand up, and a ball of glowing platinum flame levitated a few inches above his hand. "Just tell yourself that you want to see your magic in a physical form."

Harry did so, and was rewarded by a flickering ball of white flame, about five inches in diameter, and glowing brighter than Merlin's. He smiled and flicked his hand forward, and the ball sped forward at incredible speed before hitting a tree and cutting it down at the fork.

"Now, use your Earth abilities to grow back the tree. Think of how much you want the tree to grow again, and how much you want the element of Earth to help you."

Harry did so, and the tree grew back, taller and greener than it was before.

Even Merlin blinked in surprise. "You are catching on faster than any of them so far. Probably because you are so powerful… Now, I want you to use Fire to burn that bush down."

Harry produced a ball of fire above his hand, and flicked it at the bush the same way he had done it with the tree. It went so fast that the bush exploded in flame.

Then he produced a ball of Water and flicked it at the burning fire. It went out instantly, but splashed all over, and then used Air to dry everything off.

Merlin blinked in surprise.

Harry pretended not to notice Merlin's shock as he formed a cloud using shadow and called a lightning bolt down from it. However, this was not just a random lightning bolt, veering off; instead, it was a huge column of electricity, nearly fifty times hotter than a normal lightning bolt.

For his grand finale, he produced a ball of liquid metal in his hand; solidified it; and threw it in the pond. Then Harry flash-froze the water drops from its splash and formed them into a ball of Ice, then threw the ball of Ice at a rock, where it shattered all over the field.

Harry turned to Merlin and said,

"Don't require much training in that field, do I?"

XXXXX

When Harry went outside for his first training day with Kiali, she was nowhere to be found. When he got to the main training area, there was a note on the ground saying

'Regarden magoni'

He took out his staff and said the words. Nothing happened. He pointed it at himself and said it, and suddenly he could see Kiali inside an invisibility cloak, laughing at Harry.

"Took you long enough to figure out, didn't it?"

"This is going to be a_ long_ day." Harry groaned.

XXXXX

A/N: Yay, 5 pages! Longest I have ever done a chapter! Um, I think Vanessa's record is 8 or 9… something like that. Anyway, I would like to present an honorary piece of strawberry shortcake to everyone who has reviewed so far. Extra whipped cream for you all.

Nanoo nanoo…

FRM


	4. Changed

**Supermal**: Thank you! Yes, he does have a limit… it is explained in Ch. 2. And their reactions? You'll see one at the end of this chappie, but the rest have to wait until Ch. 5.

**Ghost of Allknowing**: Then you get apple pie. In later chapters being a shark will suit Harry a lot. Plus, in case you haven't noticed what kind of shark, thresher sharks are some of the smallest sharks, and they really only look menacing. You can get some info on them here: .

**To all**: Sorry this has taken a while. Both of us have had a lot of family over for Christmas weekend, and we've barely been able to see each other. As a result, this chapter is almost completely Forest's effort, so thanks Forest… I know you're not online, but you have tons of family still there, but it's ok… w/e.

Now, text in underline is a new product name that we have introduced, text in _italic_ is Harry's thoughts, and **bold** is the very long incantation in this chapter.

VC

XXXXX

Diamond Mage

Ch. 4: Changed

XXXXX

As the sun rose, a door opened in a large grassland, occasionally penetrated by rivers and waterfalls. Out of the door came a man, a very tall, powerful man, carrying a long ebony staff with a diamond head and spike. The man was wearing white battle robes and black boots and pants, and he had loose, shoulder-length black hair. With the staff, the man practiced battle forms, so sharp and precise that it seemed surreal, and so fast that they were barely visible.

The man then practiced magic with the staff, but you wouldn't be able to see him unless you had very strong sunglasses. The blinding bursts of white and grey made seeing him near-impossible. He then converted the land around him into wide plains, a 'blank canvas' to an elemental, and then formed a wide canyon below him. Then he made the cliffs on the other side of the canyon about 10 feet higher, transformed into a cougar and leaped the 10' by 30' gap. On the other side, he made a gradual slope downwards to a large forest, and created mountains behind that.

This didn't seem to tire him at all.

He converted everything back to the way it was before, and went back through the door.

The man's name was Harry James Potter Diamond.

XXXXX

Harry sat on the highest throne of the Council, made completely out of diamond and ebony. He looked at Merlin, straight across from him, Fispion, on his right, and Kiali, to his left. Then he surveyed the Silvers and Golds around him.

Merlin spoke. "Do you, Harry James Potter Diamond, fully accept the responsibility, authority, and leadership of the Council of Mages; and swear to abide by the rules of the Council for all your life?"

"I fully accept."

"Do you fully accept the responsibility, authority, power, and leadership that is expected of you as a Diamond Mage?"

"I fully accept."

**"Normia galan povre du kimiar…"**

Harry's eyes glowed with satisfaction as he spoke the words of the timeless incantation. **"…colar Magus diamente gomia reponciu…"**

**"****… diani ganeo funecul Magus dai…"**

They spoke the final line together. **"… hodian omnevi colar enia."**

A Platinum ball of magic appeared in the centre of the room, as did a Diamond. They flew together and became one, before separating and returning to their respective Mages.

"You shall be returned to Diagon Alley. From there you can proceed to your home. It is currently July 31st on Earth. Good luck, Harry. Your throne will wait for your return."

Was the last words Harry heard before appearing in the foyer of Gringotts.

XXXXX

Harry looked around; it was very busy, so no one noticed him appear out of nowhere. He saw that he was in a long grey cloak that covered his face in shadow. To disguise his eyes, he cast a body color charm, turning them to their usual emerald.

He walked up to a goblin named Griphook, and with vague recollection of a letter he had got detailing new vaults he would get when he came of age.

"Hello, Griphook. I am wondering if I may see the new vaults I have access to now, I have just turned 17? My name is Harry Potter."

Griphook blinked in surprise.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," He said very politely. "Right this way, we have a few files to look over."

Harry, while being a bit puzzled at the treatment, followed Griphook into a back room.

"You currently have access to a trust vault created by Albus Dumbledore, the Potter storage vault, the Potter monetary vault, the Black family vault, and a vault simply marked as 'The Council's vault for Harry Potter.' That vault was just created today, but I don't know what's in it. By the way, two of those are expanded vaults."

Harry was shocked at the magnitude of the vaults. He then asked, "How many properties do I have listed under my name?"

Griphook checked another list, and his eyes widened. "12 Grimmauld Place, London; 42 Hogswood Road, Hogsmeade; the Potter ancestral home in Dorset; the Black ancestral home in Cumbria; private islands in Ireland, the Mediterranean, the Caribbean, Northumberland Strait, Indonesia, Hawaii, Dubai, and New Zealand, houses on each; a cottage in Champagne; a house in Northern Algeria; a fjord house in Norway; a mountain home in the Canadian Rockies; a condo in New York City; and lastly an estate in Tuscany. Here is a portkey that can get you to any of them, just think of the location of your target."

Harry was completely amazed. He had 3 vaults, 2 expanded vaults, and 16 houses. He must be one of the richest wizards there is!

"This makes you the second-richest wizard in the world. You are only below Gabriel Niles, the current owner of Gringotts. You should probably hire a goblin as an account manager for you."

Harry looked down at Griphook and said "How much should you be paid, and when can you start?"

XXXXX

After walking out of the bank, Everfull Moneybag in hand, Harry decided to do a bit of shopping. First he went to a large store next to Gringotts that sold trunks and wizard tents.

He saw three models of multi-compartment trunks; one only had two compartments, so that was off. The other two were described:

Recluse IV: This beautiful rosewood trunk has five rooms that can be decorated to your liking by just placing your hand on the lock and thinking of what you want the room to be like. The other two compartments are regular trunk compartments, but they can be made into rooms for an extra 70 galleons. It can be shrunk and enlarged by normal spells. The trunk cover can be personalized in-store at no extra cost. Price: 440 galleons.

Mini-Mansion Two: A polished teak trunk leads into two trunk compartments, one storage room, and three rooms. The three rooms are a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen/study that have been pre-decorated by professional witch decorator Sharon Fawcett, in a modern yet charming style. It can be easily re-sized at the touch of a button. Price: 382 galleons.

After a long period of thought, Harry thought that he didn't need someone else decorating for him. He bought the Recluse, and turned one of the extra compartments into a room. He shrunk it and put it in his pocket, and walked straight across.

He walked straight into a magical animals shop in Knockturn Alley. It had nearly everything illegal there, but something caught his eye in a room to the side. He walked in, and under a large display featuring a runespoor was a large cage.

Inside was a tiny, humanoid creature with large, silvery, bat-like wings; white fur; and large, obsidian eyes that stared up at him.

"Hello. Are you coming to take me away now? You're the only one that has looked at me in a week. Most don't even know what I am. I'm a Kalin, if you're wondering."

_'A Kalin._

_Holy crap.'_

Kalins are old, magical pets that date back to 200 BC. In superstition, they are said to bring immense good luck and wisdom. The truth is that they are probably the wisest pets there are, and they can conduct small bits of wandless magic. They can also speak intelligently to humans and other animals. They also cost way too much; but here Harry was lucky since the shop owner didn't know what it was, it was only 200 galleons.

"Yes, I am here to take you away." Harry said, after little thought. "What's your name?"

"Vol d'Argent."

"Flight of Silver?"

"Yes… You can just call me Argent. I like my French name better than English."

"Okay, Argent, can you fly yet?" Kalins could carry almost as much weight as phoenixes when they flew.

"No, but I can glide. I'm only a year old. Can you take me away now so I can get out of this cage? Kalins don't need cages, you know."

"How heavy are you? If you're not that heavy you can ride on my shoulders or something."

After buying Argent and perching him on Harry's shoulder (Only about five pounds.), they left the dark street, earning many curious glances from people wondering why Harry had a mythical creature on my shoulder. Not that they knew it was Harry, of course; he still had the face-covering cloak on.

Meanwhile, Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, enjoying a well-earned day off and a kiwi pie flavored ice cream.

Out the window, a dark-robed figure with no face visible was walking into the parlour from the direction of Knockturn Alley.

It had some kind of human/bat cross perched on his shoulder. He walked up to the counter, and after a few minutes ordered a honey flavored ice cream, and sat two tables away from her. He looked up, saw her, and whispered something into the ear of the human/bat thingy. It nodded and looked at her for a moment.

She was pretending to read an issue of the Weekly Sorcerer, a new magazine that was owned by Daily Prophet.

She turned the page and found a feature saying 'Exclusive: Harry Potter sighted in wizard hotel in Las Vegas with Minister's Daughter!'

"Load of crap." Muttered Tonks.

Somehow, word got out that Harry Potter was missing completely, and ever since, the Sorcerer and the Prophet have reported fake 'Potter sightings.'

He got up and cast a spell on his ice cream dish, transfiguring it into an ornate crystal saucer, in which he left four sickles for the tip. As he got up, Tonks saw a diamond ring on his finger, initials carved into it. It looked like M.R… Mathew Roland, a known Death Eater who had escaped from the Ministry twice?

He sat back down and she raised her wand and briskly walked over to him.

As she pulled back his hood she said "Roland, you are under arrest for murder of 5 muggles, Tania Zabini…"

Tonks' voice trailed off as she saw long black hair and emerald eyes dancing with laughter.

He waved to her and said "Wotcher, Tonks. How ya doing?"

And as Harry waved, Tonks saw a diamond ring on his right hand bearing two initials.

H.P.

XXXXX

Anyway, (evil laugh) we'll just leave you there for a few days. Review or it could be longer.

**VC & FRM**


	5. Disguises

**Ghost of Allknowing**: Thank you! But sorry, we have both had a pretty hectic time with family over the holidays. We'll try to start updating quicker. Also, I (FRM) added you on MSN messenger, hope ya don't mind.

**Supermal**: I guess your politeness makes up for your impatience. LOL. Hey, how come you are hardly ever on MSN anymore?

**Natalie, who is one of my friends at school who likes reading my stories, but doesn't have an account on this site**: No that would be just evil! Soon we may have to alternate, that's right, if all the pressure from those two / doesn't stop… lol, just kidding. Lamb face… LMAO.

**All others**: Who are too lazy to review. Start doing it. Lol…

Now, text in underline is a new product name that we have introduced, text in _italic_ is Harry's thoughts, and **bold** is any incantations.

FRM

XXXXX

Diamond Mage

Ch. 5: Disguises

XXXXX

Harry was walking towards Grimmauld Place, arm in arm with Tonks, who was currently leaning over and incessantly whispering to him.

"Harry, don't you think this will work? Bad plan? Come on, why don't you like my idea? I just want to get their reactions, and see how many will notice you… Come on…"

Harry leaned over and in a harsh whisper, said "If it doesn't work, you owe me 3 galleons."

He then threw an Appleby Arrows cap on his head and sped up their pace.

They walked into the doorway of #12 Grimmauld Place, and were greeted by Dumbledore and Remus, who looked slightly put out at Tonks having a date. Harry struggled not to laugh at this.

Fletcher walked up to them. "Oy, Tonks, whirr'nt you supposed to go pick u' Harry at 'is aunt's 'ouse?" He was clearly drunk, as usual.

"Someone else is bringing him later."

They walked into the party room, still holding hands, before Tonks went to go drop off her present in the… gigantic mountain of presents. Harry walked of into a corner to try to comprehend all this. Harry didn't see another figure sitting in the corner.

_'The party is so amazing… a buffet, a dining table, a huge mountain of presents, a two-tier cake with my face on it, everything! This is so strange… how could anyone do all of this for me?'_

Harry didn't know he was thinking out loud.

"Because, Harry, we all love you. Everyone here today would probably jump in front of a killing or cruciatus curse to save you. Not only because you are the only one who can defeat Voldemort, but because you deserve it. We already know you would do the same for us, you prove it every day, but this is our way of proving it to you. So today, it's okay not to worry and care about everyone. This is our day to do the same to you."

Harry was completely stunned.

"So go out and enjoy it."

The figure got up and left the room.

XXXXX

Harry couldn't believe that the party had been going for 20 minutes and 'he' wasn't there yet. He walked up to Tonks, tossed her 3 galleons, and stood up on the table.

"If this is my party, then why has no one even acknowledged me yet?"

He was booed by quite a few people. "Get down!" "That's bollocks, thi' is 'arry's party!" "You idiot, he's not even here!"

Harry took off the hat and mock-glared at everyone. "I've been here for almost half an hour. Can't any of you even recogni-"

He was cut off by a large squealing bush of light brown hair crushing him and filling his entire vision. Then a mane of fiery red hair. Then the room breaking out into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'.

XXXXX

As Harry sat down to open his presents, he was greeted by many hands and presents waving at him, all telling him to open theirs first. He just kept taking them and saying thank you to whoever's present it was. Some notable presents were a magical mirror, new dress robes, many books on the Dark Arts, many books on DADA, a mini-pensieve, a wand holster, assorted spell books, muggle clothes, and many other things.

'Well, of course there's so much, there's 32 people here.'

XXXXX

Later, after everyone left the party, it was still only about 2, so Molly told them to go in the back garden. Harry had never been in the back, so he gladly followed them out a door on the first floor, gasping what he saw.

Outside was a huge Japanese garden, complete with a a pond (swimming?), tons of trees, and a large field with three rings on each side. He ran to the Quidditch pitch, and smiled at a sign in tall, light printing:

Notice: This area is also invisible to Muggles, and cannot detect underage magic. Feel free to have a nice game of Quidditch, duel, or use magic of any kind here.

Harry ran to get his Firebolt and kicked off as soon as he was out the door. He flew as high as his broom could allow and dived down as fast as it could. Right when it appeared he would fall into the pond, he did a 90 degree turn and enjoyed his hand skimming the water.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed out until he looked up and saw that it was dusk. Ron and Hermione went inside the house earlier. '_Probably for a snog session_.' Harry thought.

Only Ginny was outside on a bench next to the house, reading a book on History of Magic titled 'Mages, Ashes, and Warlocks; Super-powered wizards and witches of ancient and modern times.'

Harry couldn't help but worry at the topic, then laughed at his paranoia.

_'I've been back for a day.'_ Harry thought. _'Not even that. She couldn't have got anything in that time._'

He sat down next to her and was about to talk to her before he realized that she was just drifting off to sleep. He was tired too, so he sat and stared at the beautiful garden around him. Harry felt a weight on his shoulder, suddenly. He swiveled his head and saw Ginny's fiery red hair on his shoulder.

Harry bent his head down to look at her, and she had a slight smile on her face that made her look so peaceful and beautiful, so full of life…

_'Wait a bloody minute! Since when do I start thinking like this? It's Ron's sister, honestly. Calm the hell down, Harry!'_

But Harry still couldn't help but think that there was something… different about her. As if she was a completely new person. He looked at her again, and smiled.

She was beautiful. As much as he hated to admit it. She was bright, beautiful, radiant, strong-willed, everything he had previously tried to deny about her at various times.

As Harry himself was on the brink of sleep, one thought rose to his mind and he snorted at the bluntness of it.

_'Bloody hell, what would Ron think?'_

XXXXX

Kinda short I know, but we'll be updating in two days or so, so this should hold ya over until then... or maybe not because Vanessa thinks this chapter **_sucks._.**.

Anyway, I bet you won't be able to guess who the 'mysterious figure' is, huh? Lol. Anyone that can guess gets strawberry shortcake and milk! (Except for you, Ghost… you get pie )


	6. White Fire

**Ghost of Allknowing**: No it is definitely not someone from the council. They won't be in this for a while... ch. 12 at least...

**Supermal**: Ginny's book was a coincidence… but it will come into play later. It's mentioned in the previous version of the story that she took the book from the Black library. Now where the hell ARE you? I haven't seen you in ages… come on soon.

**UNople**: Sorry, it's not either Dumb-door or Snivellus. ;-D

To all: You will not $#&! BELIEVE what happened. The disk me and Vanessa pass the chapters to each other with completely… disappeared. It was in her purse with this chapter completed, then when she opened her purse to give it to me it was gone. Yesterday night, we found this disk under the front seat in her dad's Buick. Don't ask me how. Anyway, despite the delay we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now, text in underline is a new product name that we have introduced, text in _italic_ is Harry's thoughts, and **bold** is any incantations.

XXXXX

Diamond Mage

Ch. 6: White Fire

XXXXX

Ron didn't think much of it.

Ginny woke up screaming only to fall into strong arms. Still screaming, she heard many running footsteps getting louder. She could sense nothing around her but the evil behind the screaming. She felt a bolt of red light and the strong arms release, and there were many shocked yells.

She did not see what had happened, but when she looked up, she saw Hermione and Arthur leaning over Harry, who was crumpled in a corner with Ron holding him at wand-point, with Molly and Tonks holding him back. Once they had succeeded in taking his wand, Ron ran to Harry and kicked him repeatedly, shouting;

"HARRY BLOODY POTTER, YOU SORRY ASS, YOU ARE NOT A SPECK OF THE MAN I THOUGHT OF YOU! YOU EVER, EVER TRY THAT ONCE MORE YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WANT HER WITH!"

Suddenly it all came flushing into Ginny's head. The nightmare, the basilisk, Tom's laughter, waking up screaming, Harry trying to comfort her, Ron thinking some otherwise and casting a Reducto at Harry, the screams as he flew, crumpled into the wall falling with a sickening crunch.

Suddenly, Ron was hit with pale blue light that made him drop asleep on the spot.

Ginny, not noticing the others, pushed Hermione away and bent down to Harry.

His leg was twisted at an unnatural angle and bleeding in two places. She bent down and delicately pulled his shirt off and gasped.

His leg was hit with the Inferim curse but the damage to his shoulder was even more severe. He had hit the wall with it and fell on it, and there were multiple deep scrapes along with a huge gash from the stone that ran from his shoulder from his neck.

About two minutes later while they were waiting for Madam Pomfrey, Harry woke up and stared at her, looking her over. She shuddered at the intensity, care, and yet power in the gaze. In the shadows she did not notice that his eyes were a pure white. In the shadows that he had created.

After somehow affirming that she was alright, he stared at Ron, and Ron almost fell back in surprise. There was so much hatred, betrayal, and pure power in this gaze that everyone in the garden shivered, and they could have sworn they felt the temperature nearly freeze.

"These bruises don't begin to compare with the mental ones. After all these years that I've been friends with you, you still can't trust me with anyone that you love. If only you would put away your jealousy to see what I would never do, you could be a true friend. But now?"

Harry got up and people gasped, for they saw that he was more muscular, bolder, and taller than they had ever seen him. They also gasped because as he got up, every single injury on his body was healed, and all that remained was a long, thin scar on his back.

"Now you can't visualize how you saw me as a friend. As of when you came down those stairs, you formed an irreplaceable notion that I was dangerous, a criminal, only needed to defeat Voldemort; then I could be disposed of."

Ginny and the others couldn't believe what he was saying, but Ginny couldn't figure out what this was about. Then it fell into place.

Harry had tried to comfort her when she was screaming by putting his arms around her and rocking her, but she was still screaming when Ron came down into the garden. Ron had seen Harry hugging her and talking to her while she was screaming, and thinking that he was violating her, blasted Harry with 'Spoline Inferul'.

But now Ron was getting up, a diabolical glint in his eye.

"How could I be jealous of you? All you are is one of Trelawney's little guinea pigs, a weapon to destroy her enemy. How can I be jealous of someone who's life is governed by a prophecy. HA. No one can trust you, and who cares about the damn prophecy with you around? You aren't nearly powerful enough to defeat him. You'll die like the rest, then Dumbledore will win for real. Oh, that's after you get sent to Azkaban for raping Ginny, of course. You'll just pay the guards to get out, of course, but no parents to pick you up once you're on parole, that's the thing, Potter…"

At this moment a line of white fire shot from Harry's eyes to Ron's. Ron leaped in pain as feelings that were not his own poured into him. Into Ron poured anger, hatred, disappointment, betrayal, but most of all disgust.

Once the fire stopped, Ron staggered back, able to take control of his emotions enough to yell:

"When I joined the Order, I was assigned to protect you, but now I'll quit if I have to do that. And I'll bring Hermione with me… my girlfriend will stay with me, of course…"

Here was something Harry didn't know.

He turned his shadowy yet white eyes onto both Ron and Hermione.

"You two both got together, and joined the Order, without telling me?"

Hermione yelled; "Ron is no longer my boyfriend! We split up a month ago because he was pressuring me too much to… you know… Anyway, I did tell you I joined the Order, you just didn't listen to me!"

Harry vaguely recalled this at the train station in June. But he forgot momentarily, as Ron's body glowed a dark grey, and was pulsing visibly.

After Ron was released from this, he smirked and said "How much more can you do to me, Harry? Only enough torture in one night, I'd say."

Harry returned the smirk, yet darker. "What do you mean, torture? Those were disgustingly weak. I can try now, if you want."

Ron shrank back. "Come on, Harry. In the department you couldn't even cast a Crucio on a death eater."

"That was then. This is now. I barely want to use Cruciatus, even now that I can; they're much too weak."

"Care to test that theory?"

"Care to test yours?"

Ron disappeared, and reappeared in his bedroom at the Burrow, except that it was one hundred times more secure than when his mother locked the door. The door was made of sparkling diamond, and so were the windows. The floor, walls, and ceiling was iron painted garish orange.

For the rest of the night, Harry was nowhere to be found.

XXXXX

Harry was in his room at Grimmauld, walking toward his trunk, when he found it was replaced by a very different one. The one there was made of polished black ebony, with a very large diamond cast into the lid, and H. P. carved in ivory around it. There were fourteen ovals there, each one with a picture on it. One with a tree, one with a broom, one with a beaker, one with a wand, one with a sword, one with a pillow, one with a fork, one with a chair, one with a shower head, one with an elemental rune, one with a galleon, one with a book, and one with a house. On the side was a note saying;

Happy Birthday, Harry!

This is my present to you, and the others all chipped in for the compartments. A mage trunk. The sixteenth ever made... all other mages have one. Yours is featuring ebony, ivory and diamond, as those are the custom materials for Diamond Mages. From left to right; a park, a broom workshop and quidditch pitch, a potions lab, a magic dueling room, a martial dueling room, a bedroom, a kitchen and dining room, a living room, a bathroom, an elemental training room, a link to any one of your Gringotts vaults you want, a library, and a link to any one of your properties. The trunk can be shrunken and enlarged wandlessly, and weighs one pound whatever state it's in.

Happy 17th,

Merlin and the Council of Mages

XXXXX

Inside the park was amazing. There was a large wood with a stream and very high air space. There was a small pear orchard (being Harry's favorite fruit) and garden. Also there was a big clearing with benches, and a small building. Inside the building was a washroom, and on the outer wall of the bathroom was fourteen ovals, thirteen to the other compartments and one out of the trunk. He pressed the oval for broom workshop.

This was as high-quality as the park. He was in a storeroom with granite shelves, with different kinds of wood on them. There were the common woods (ash, oak, yew) the uncommon woods (ebony, dogwood, monkey puzzle) and there were some that Harry had never even heard of (Lignum Vitae? Cocobolo? Bocote?). All in all there were over 120 woods along the walls. In the very centre of the room was a semi-circled granite table with many tools and a stool in the middle, and at the back was a bookshelf on brooms and broom-making. There was a door that said 'Quidditch Pitch', which Harry decided to explore later. He pressed an oval on the table that had a beaker on it.

It was a beautiful potions lab, made of mostly blue-granite. There were ingredients of every possible kind, potions books, at least twenty lapis lazuli cauldrons (VERY expensive) with reading stands for books, and a blue-grey granite counter with a few bar stools. He pressed an oval that had a wand on it.

Inside he found a much larger, nicer version of the DA room. There were many mirrors, desks, comfortable seats, and fur pillows with silk tassels. Harry pressed an oval that had a sword on it.

He was moved into the most extensive armory he had ever seen; On one wall there were swords, staffs, axes, halberds, elbow-blades, maces, bos, nun-chucks, (or is it nana-chucks?) sai, and countless other weapons. On the other was extensive armor, suits and detached pieces. In the middle was a blue ring, a dueling arena. Harry walked to the end and found five things that he definitely liked. There was an ebony halberd with a diamond handle, a diamond mace with an ivory head, a suit of armor that was so ornate and jeweled you could barely see the iron, a helmet that seemed to be made completely out of diamond and ivory, and a sword.

The sword was inside a leather scabbard that was encrusted with jewels, but when he took it out he was simply flabbergasted by the beauty. (A/N: I LOVE that word!) The hilt was made out of ebony, and it had an ivory grip. There were many diamonds encrusted in various places. But the blade was even better. It gleaned pale grey in the light, and when he held it up to the light it was the same. He gasped; Umbra Steel. Umbra steel was used by professional sword fighters in combat, because it was only completely visible in pitch black, where it glowed white. It was extremely rare and only very skilled wizards could mine it, let alone forge it. As he held it, the grip became adjusted to his hand, and small letters appeared on it. On one side it said: HARRY JAMES POTTER On the other: NIVEUS IGNIS. Of course, the name of the sword, and it's owner. But why? Niveus Ignis…

White Fire.

Harry pressed an oval that had a pillow on it, and moved on.

XXXXX

He reappeared in the most ornate-looking bedchamber he had ever been in. It was a near-replica of his room in the Council, but much larger. Everything was in the same place but the bed. This time around, the bed was much, much bigger than king size, but it was circular and stood on a pedestal in the middle of the room. It had a fur duvet, cashmere sheets, and silk pillows. It also rotated automatically when he lied down, and when he told it to stop, it did. He pressed an oval with a fork on it on the wall.

He was in a dining room, with no kitchen. It was too bad; he was very hungry. A plate appeared on the table made of black glass, and a goblet made out of ebony. It was fitting; the entire room was ebony. He heard a voice from the plate asking "Can I take your order?" Harry said the first thing that came to mind; coconut cream pie and fresh spring water. Upon his plate and in his goblet was just that, and of exceptionally good quality. There was a button on the table that had a chair, so he pressed that, and he was in the Gryffindor common room; but with white and black décor. He blinked.

He pressed the oval with the shower head, and he was in the largest, most luxurious bathroom he had ever seen.

It was made completely out of, once again, diamond, ebony, ivory, and granite. "Why do those colors keep coming up in here?" Harry wondered. There were two baths; one was like the one he had had in the Council, and the other probably WAS a swimming pool. He got closer; through an archway, yes; a large granite pool, with a hot tub on the edge. Back into the bathroom, he saw three glass doors. One was marked 'Sauna' and one was marked 'Walk-in shower'. Another was marked 'Gym'. First he went into the one marked Gym.

Inside was a room full of muggle fitness equipment; treadmills, elliptical, bench-press, barbells, everything you could think of. Harry exited and went into the room marked 'Walk-in shower.' In here was a beautiful ivory room with diamond shower heads all over. There were buttons marked with different time lengths, so he pressed one marked 15m. 15 minutes later, he walked out of the shower still unclothed. _'That shower's big enough to fit ten people_.' He thought. '_Not that I'd want to_.' Chuckling, he went into the sauna.

In here was a huge ebony sauna, the same size as the shower. Harry sat on the bench for a minute before noticing that the hot rocks in the sauna had been replaced with diamonds. After a few minutes, he left and pressed the button for vaults, while concentrating on The Council's vault.

XXXXX

This room seemed to be made completely out of diamond. There were four doors, marked Wardrobe, Jewels, Rarities, and Mirrors. After realizing that he was still undressed from the shower, he walked into Wardrobe. Inside were the same clothes he had worn at the council. He put some on and shrunk the rest to put in his pocket. Next he walked into rarities.

Inside here were hundreds of paintings and sculptures, books and furniture. "I'll use this for my new home...s." He said. He shrunk everything and put it in a bag he had found at the door. Next he walked into Jewels.

There were thousands of trunks here, each labeled with a different jewel. There were diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, but as he got farther on, he saw some wizard-only jewels, most of which he didn't know of. Exuro? A beautiful fiery stone. Clarotes? A greenish gem that looked very valuable. Astrum? A kind of whitish-grey metal. At the end of the long gallery, there were many glass cases. Jewelery. There was an Astrum necklace with a very large Imperial topaz pendant; a ring that seemed to be carved solely of diamond; Clarotes earrings with matching necklace; countless others. He left them for now, but took one unadorned Astrum ring that was on the floor. Lastly he walked into Mirrors. Inside he found fifteen small wall mirrors, each with a name of a Mage on it. He shrunk these too, and put them in the bag. When he got back out, he found that on the inside door of the vault there were the same ovals from the trunk. He pressed one with an elemental rune.

In here he found only a green canvas. (A/N: See ch. 4) He moved to the one with a book, and saw the biggest library of his life. It was at least twice the size of the Hogwarts library, and categorized. One quarter of the room was marked Muggle Literature. Half was marked Wizard Literature. The remaining quarter was marked Mage Literature. On the table there was a book called Languages.

Harry opened that to the first page, and suddenly found that he could speak and understand all European languages. The next page brought him Asian and African languages. The next brought him American languages. Next-Miscellaneous. Next- Magical Creatures. Next-Ancient. About ten minutes later he knew every single language there was. Fun.

He pressed the button for houses while concentrating on the Potter ancestral home. Harry wanted to see the house his father grew up in.

XXXXX

Harry did not arrive outside a house; he arrived outside a castle. There was a cast-iron fence leading Merlin knows how far, and a massive oak and iron gate, with the Potter family crest painted on it. The crest featured a griffin, a hippogriff, and a Kalin around a gigantic cypress tree. On the bottom was inscribed 'Praemia Virtutis'. 'The rewards of virtue' Harry translated to himself. He walked into the gate, past painstakingly trimmed topiaries toward a huge white and grey castle. Harry came to a large drawbridge over a moat with many small fish in it. When he opened the door of the massive house, he found that it was locked. He frowned; the key was in his vault.

Next, he was in front of a large wood-sided house on the out skirts of Hogsmeade. This must be 42 Hogswood. It was locked also. He pressed an oval to the trunk, then back to a house; Black Manor. This was a huge marble palace that looked very ominous but it was also locked. All of the islands (especially the one in Greece with a very large marble manor) were locked. So were all the rest of the properties. But they all had the same lock as Potter Castle, so it was all from one key.

Harry shifted back to the trunk.

XXXXX

Longest chapter in this story so far: 7 pages! Vootsies! _(inside joke)_ lol. Also, next chapter will be written by Forest only, then Vanessa, then Forest again. So a bit of a change in writing styles between chapters from now on, ok? lol...

Review. Now.

_**VC & FRM**_


	7. The Bond of Diamant

**Supermal**: Yes, I have stories of a Ron-lover who was turned instantly

because of a story like this one… (cough) Vanessa (cough)

**Grumblingfbispy**: Finally the great spy plans a stake-out on our story… How

come you're never on MSN anymore, BTW? Too busy with your own Also, we sat together and wrote most of this chapter.

**Ghost of Allknowing**: So do I, Ghost, So do I…

**UNople**: All guesses wrong. You can stop now, you'll find out by next month.

**Q-BriarXJade-Q**: Thank you.

**Author's Note**: Holy CRAP. We are so sorry… The site that the previous version was on of this fic was shut down, and we had to recover it all from Vanessa's old computer. We're both having quite a bad time with writing, so bear with us. To make up for it this chapter is extra-long, okay?

**Username change:** Previously we were Queen Shadowsong and The Forest Ranger. Now our accounts have merged into Shadows of the Forest.

XXXXX

Diamond Mage

Ch. 7: The Bond of Diamant

XXXXX

The Dursley family was watching the news on television while having tea. An

unfamiliar reporter came on and yelled:

"All over Britain tonight, seemingly random houses have been going up in

bright green flames and a large green skull-shaped cloud appearing over the

flames. None of the victims bodies can be found, yet black and green-robed

figures have been observed fleeing the scene. Also, slow-moving black robed

figures with long, grisly hands seem to be following a…"

Petunia overflowed Vernon's cup and he didn't notice. Dudley broke the

silence by yelling "We were just watching the comedy channel, right, because

if we weren't this looks like something to do with those bad… freaks…"

Then Vernon said, "Yes, and why did the power go off just then? I wanted to

see the scores of Manchester United's game last ni…"

Vernon never got to finish his sentence as a sickeningly green light hit him

in the head through the open window, killing him instantly.

Petunia and Dudley were so shocked, they didn't realize the green flames

licking and eating away at their home.

XXXXX

But Harry, who was just climbing out of this trunk, had no knowledge of this

and what was happening at other muggle-born homes throughout Britain. In

fact, his biggest problem at the moment was Argent staring at him, not

moving.

After five minutes or so, Harry noticed that Argent seemed to be changing slowly. Right as Harry noticed this, all of Argent's fur turned glossy black. His eyes, wings, hands, and feet turned white. After about five minutes of this, Harry waved his hands in front of his face but the Kalin remained glued. Then he was on his shoulder, and he could feel his own thoughts being absorbed into this creature and his and Harry's.

It was a wonderful feeling.

He now knew what was happening… the Bond of the Kalin.

XXX FLASHBACK XXX

"But above Phoenixes, there's Kalins." Fispion was saying. "Dead useful they are. I had one as a Mage, and it was the best. They're dead smart, dead understanding, dead fast, and they have vision twenty times Mage Vision. And they live for over 250 years. It's weird though, when it recognizes you as a Mage, it'll transform into your mage colours…" He stopped to think.

"That'd be ebony and white for you, I guess. And they're name is whatever the type of Mage they are with, so if you get one while it Bonds it'll change it's name to Diamant, from D'Or or Argent or whatever. Weird, they're all French names… never noticed that…"

"What's the Bond?" Harry asked.

"Bond of the Kalin. When he sees you as a Mage, seeing your eyes, he'll become a part of you. He'll instantly be your best friend, or something… His thoughts are yours, and you can speak Kalin to him… good to freak people out. But really, after a Bond you will live as long as he does; your life forces will sustain each other. You'll have heightened awareness and senses, and better reflexes, and you'll see through each other's eyes whenever you both agree… just reasons why they're dead useful, no?"

XXX END FLASHBACK XXX

Harry now realized that Diamant, now, was staring at him with an amused smirk.

"Awake yet? Come on, let's go… Death Eater attack on the Dursley's taking place and Voldie's there. Let's go hunting."

He smiled as he went Tom-hunting with his new friend.

XXXXX

A green, raging blaze was still cropping up everywhere on Privet Drive. Every single house on the street was set ablaze with the terrifying flame, that would burn through everything. Now ordinary red fires were set off in rivers down the street, so that Harry and Diamant had to jump to avoid them all. Harry conjured a Death Eater robe and hid himself and the Kalin in it. They walked up to a tall figure who seemed to be controlling it all. A glimpse of red eyes was shown through the mask the figure was wearing.

'_So, this is what Tommy looks like. Good thing he's here, I wouldn't fancy apparating all over Britain just to find him, out of all the attacks.'_ Diamant thought at Harry.

Harry was shocked at the easy method of communication. _'You haven't seen anything yet. Let's see if he's all the way down to a Gold level for **sure**.'_ Harry thought back.

Pretending to be a Death Eater, Harry walked up to Voldemort, and Voldemort said, "I didn't recognize you, where is your mask?"

"I forgot it at my home, Lord." Harry replied in a raspy voice. "Where is our next attack after this?"

"I have already told you, it will be on the Finnigan's manor in Galway. **Crucio**"

Harry pretended to writhe in agony.

"For asking stupid questions. Now go back to your post… After all, this is an ambush for Potter, why wouldn't he come to save his lovely Muggles? Yet he's too late… they're over there, I left there house reasonably good so it's safe to go in and steal anything. The bodies are on the stairs."

Harry smiled. This would screw up Voldie's plans.

"My son's friends at school were previously friends with Potter, my Lord, and they say that Potter hates his Muggle family beyond belief, and they also say that he has pulled away from the Weasleys and Granger. I only learned of this yesterday, my Lord."

'_Of course, none of this is true, right, Harry?'_

'_No, but I actually do hate the Dursleys. Just sort through my memories to see why.'_

A few minutes later, a strangled _'Holy CRAP.'_ came from the part of his brain that was now reserved for Diamant.

Then, a musing came from Voldemort. "It's too bad, then… we've already got the Mudblood that's friends with Potter…"

A strangled gasp came from Harry and Diamant at the same time.

"May I see the Mudblood's house, my Lord? I hear her family was very wealthy, and I don't suppose you took anything from them. I will surely bring back the best for you."

Voldemort waved at them to leave, and Harry apparated to 32 Pomander Street.

It was a very posh area of London, they could see. There were nice, stone houses with cast iron railings, some in French-chateau style, but there was one empty lot… with an ominous Dark Mark hanging over it.

There were St. Mungo's paramedics and a Muggle police line, with some cop cars parked in front of it to make it believeable. Harry apparated to right behind the line and saw a large hill with a basement sticking out of it. Far away, Harry could see the fully intact house minus basement collapsing out in a field.

That was one HELL of a banishing charm.

Harry walked closer to where all of the paramedics were huddling, passing the naked body of Hermione's mother; obviously dead. Also a disgustingly mutilated body of what he assumed to be Hermione's dad. Then where all of the paramedics were huddling, over a naked, not-quite-yet-dead body. Hermione.

XXXXX

Okay, it's not really too long, but Vanessa's going to Amherst in an hour for her grandma's birthday, so we have to stop… after all she's the genius writer…

PLEASE REVIEW! WE'RE NOT ASHAMED TO BRIBE YOU!

Flips open suitcase of hundred dollar bills ;-D


End file.
